1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for retrieving information recorded in blocks on a semi-random access carrier (such as, for example, a magnetic disc or drum), making use of key words individually associated with the blocks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known arrangement, which will be explained more fully below, the access time is long because it is necessary to find the key-word, read an address associated therewith and then read the information at that address. This scheme also involves complex programs for handling data files. These problems are particularly troublesome in systems using an external carrier as a high-capacity memory, inasmuch as the frequency of access to the records contained therein is generally very high.